ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirrablaze (Continuity)
Mirrablaze is a series by Emgaltan. It revolves around the hero of the same name. Premise The series focuses on the son of a hero known as Mirrablaze, he is thrown into a situation where he must defend the Earth from evil alien invaders known as the Ivanians. He learns how to combat them and other kaiju. Characters TMFF Main Team *Captain Igoyah Taji: Igoyah Taji is the captain of TMFF. He is a serious captain who expects a lot from his team. He's also trained in hand to hand combat being able to fight the Ivanians, Mandarns, Mirror Demons, and others like Akumon and Stegodzillas up close. *Evan Baxter: Evan Baxter is the "tough guy" of the group. He's usually somewhat sarcastic, and complains at times like when there's a hard to defeat monster. He also has a love for Tokusatsu and Super Sentai things which he's only revealed to Shirai so far by bringing him to Toku-Con. *Rosa Parks: Rosa Parks is one of the women of the group. He's kind of silly, but can be serious when the situation calls for it. After her transformation into Flight King, she lost some of her her silliness essentially being traumatized. *Shirai Thank: Shirai Thank is the most recent member to the team. He's the son of Seki Thank, also known as the first Mirrablaze, and has inherited the same powers and problems. He doesn't entirely like the situation he's been thrown into, but come to like it after a while. He attempts to keep a level head, and can get angry when his enemies play games with him. *Professor Sheka Marri: Sheka Marri is the scientist of the team. She has a love of learning and finds giant monsters to be fascinating as they break the scientific facts set before their first appearances. She usually analyze's data and comes up with ways to defeat certain monsters like Harmonagan and Gagango. Also due to a bad event in her past, she changed her name. Other members *Seki Thank: Seki Thank is the original Mirrablaze. He was a man of unknown origin that could transform into the giant hero. He always tried to use his powers for good, and found a lot of chances when the Ivanians came using their giant creations to reek havoc. He joined the TMFF and fought with them until being forced to use the Shining Nova to destroy Noah. The TMFF has now put a memorial for him to honor his sacrifice. *Marisa Redmin: Marisa Redmin was a person who joined the TMFF after Seki did. She was nice and tried to get Seki to fall in love with her. In reality, she was really an undercover Ivanian agent, Redmons. She revealed herself not to long before Mirrablaze's fight with Noah and was destroyed in a battle. A second Redmons later appeared telling Shirai that she was his mother. *Lisa Mortum: Lisa Mortum was another undercover Ivanian agent named Kitty Fire. She transformed into during the day, and sabotaged their base at night. She eventually tried to destroy the first TMFF base, but was defeated by Mirrablaze. *General Gradron: Despite not being an actual member, he's the leader of the entire GDF organization. He's very serious, but reasonable. He's visited the TMFF base several times when the team refused to do something heavily or needed help from other branches such as Operation Doomsday. Heroes *Various humans *Mirrablaze Monster Island Residents *Androzaurus *Gagango *Goromaking *Anoshira *Mukumuku *Tyrannodon *Torara (Mirrablaze: Aftermath) *Unko (Mirrablaze: Aftermath) *Geronimon (Mirrablaze: Aftermath) Red Hunters *Red King (Mirrablaze Gaiden: Reddo Fight) *Gronken (Mirrablaze Gaiden: Reddo Fight) *Icarus (Mirrablaze Gaiden: Reddo Fight) *Zaurz (Mirrablaze Gaiden: Reddo Fight) Maoh Opposers *Greenman (Mirrablaze The Movie: The Wrath of Maoh) *The One of True Light (Mirrablaze The Movie: The Wrath of Maoh) Turtlemen (Mirrablaze: Aftermath) *Thomas *Lemmy *James *Eyezor Other (Mirrablaze: Aftermath) *Metal Kaiser *Alien Emerald *General Bucket List Villains Ivanians *Mad-Gone *Anti-Gone *Demon-Gone *Satan-Gone Ivanian Creations *Queen Zaiger *Khan Digifier *Mothgojira *Gokiburer *Haebun *Red-Mons Aliens Titanians *Titanian Operative: Inse *Kabutoron *Gokibura *Kamagyrus *Kirigiron *Cricketton Mandarns *Commander X Lizardmen (Mirrablaze: Aftermath) *Lizzy *Venusan *Dagon *Soldado Other *Phantom Militia *Alien Virenus *??? *Akumon *Stegodzillas *Alien Sulphur *Redman (Mirrablaze Gaiden: Reddo Fight) *Maoh (Mirrablaze The Movie: The Wrath of Maoh) *Tonchiki (Mirrablaze The Movie: The Wrath of Maoh) *Black Satan (Mirrablaze: Aftermath) *Kraea (Mirrablaze: Aftermath) *Geronimon (Mirrablaze: Aftermath) *Ururu (Mirrablaze: Aftermath) *Gottes (Mirrablaze: Aftermath) *Yapool (Ultra Fight Fire) *Mecha-Thomas (Mirrablaze: Aftermath) Kaiju Ivanian Kaiju Before Series *Big Eye *Iezu *Taigan *Sphenodon *Sea-Killersaurus *Killer-Gon *Smoke-Ness *Shadow-Mons *King Wonder *Red-Mons *Noah During Series *Iron *King Jaigra *Kitty Fire *Darkron *Noah * Rubanger King *Flight King *King Ginger *Kinder *Inbera *Dustpan *Snake King *Harigojira *Bamora *Anoshiras *Bagira *Goromaking *Gorgosaurus *Mayasaurus *Killer-Gon *Double Killers *Freeze Killer *Jum-Killer *Pair-mons King *Chitangar *Invesaurus *Black-Gon *Mole King/ Mogura King *Eletrikzaurus *Sphenodon *Mighty Gross *Dump Kong *Gold Dragon *Dead Fire *Aroza *Zailas *Multi *Dontara Mirrablaze: Aftermath *Giranda *Gold Satan *King Wonder *Orolonger *Gravity Machine *Pair-Mons King Alpha *The Planet X Battleship Mk. 3 *Ghost *Wutan *Eletrickizaurus *Coldon *Terroking *Airdolman *Dead King Natural Kaiju *Dorigon *Dorigorus *Stegorus *Scoradon *Rodoguros *Nerogiras *Gudon *Gagango *Androzaurus *Kirugesu *Green Giller *Harmonagan *Long Neck *The Yowlers *King Zauras *Mukumuku *Mukurosaurus *Tyrannodon *Blacker *Double God *Dangar (Mirrablaze Gaiden: Reddo Fight) *Agira (Mirrablaze Gaiden: Reddo Fight) Mirrablaze: Aftermath *Death Torosaurus *Dorigon *Dorigorus *Blacker *Spacer *Lanosaurus *Gadrosaurus *Terasaurus *Kumagorus *Dorango *Spegz *Desastrosaurous *Kurumni *Zariganid *Spincobra *Bone-A-Tail *Sinza Ultra Fight Fire *Mognezun *Terochilus *Astromons/ Astro King Phantom Militia Mechas/ Mirage Monsters *Jairoges *Vacumira *Devil-Tiger *Tonga-Zaurus *Monster-Zorro *Jurass-Don *Kumagorass *Silver Rider Mirrablaze: Aftermath *Baranda V *Gilarus *Boranga *Terragaia *Plandon *Gyurunba *Abumaru *Generadon *Jubagon *Mighty Khan Digifier Mandarn Kaiju *Dark-Mandar *Gadrosaurus *Lanosaurus Yapool's Choju (Ultra Fight Fire) *Verokron/ Hard Verokron *Mazaronman *Brocken/ Ultra Brocken *Aquarius/ Queen Aquarius *Garan *Univerlages/ Shocker Univerlages *U-Killersaurus/ Godly U-Killersaurus Ururu/Gottes's Dinosaurs (Mirrablaze: Aftermath) *Gorgo *Terano *Stella *Murara *Gororo *Dynah *Torara *Ranho *Unko *Iguno *Baton *Alulu *Sutego *Mororo *Random Tylosaurus *Ururu *Dinosaur Leader Gottes *Demon Woman Zombina *Parasa *Mosasaur Horde *Aroro *Saigora *Black Maria *Taro *Saberan *Gira *Black Gamma *Wara *Shizalas *Magmadon *Kirasaurus Episode and Monster Appearances Specials Trivia *This series's story is a combination of Mirrorman, Fireman, Gridman, Jumborg Ace, and The Phantom Militia Arc in Iron King. *The current monster roster is made up of about 166 different monsters including Choju and non-human villains. Category:Mirrablaze (Continuity) Category:Fan Series Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Series